You Found Me
by demetrifever123
Summary: Everyone fears of getting hurt. After the first time they do, that's all it takes for them to be scared to love at all ever again. Sequel to Never Say Never.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been distracted with my Lost Boys stories and I forgot about the sequel I promised for Never Say Never! Well, after the long wait, here it is! I've been debating what the point of view should be, and I settled on being mostly Demetri and some Felix, since all of the last one was Felix. Anyways, hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. If I owned Twilight Bella would not end up with Jacob or Edward; Jasper and Edward would skip down the street holding hands and Alice and Bella would be making out in their room. Hehe…**

_Does it hurt, to know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks seein' my face everywhere_

_It was you who chose to end it like you did_

_I was last to know, you knew_

_Exactly what you would do, and don't say _

_You simply lost your way_

_She may believe you but I never will_

_Never again_

I tried not to think of him, I honestly did. The people I was around thought I had forgotten him and everything that happened nearly two hundred years ago. They pretended that they didn't remember anything, but I could see when they fell silent or their eyes twinkled a little at the mention of it. I regretted everything that happened. I wished Aro had never found me. I wished I didn't have to kill innocent people just to stay alive. But most of all, I wished I never met _him. _

He was nice to me for centuries, until I learned of his _deeper _feelings. If you looked at it on a scale starting from when we met, the line would keep inclining upward until it stopped and stayed at a straight line. Around the first time he kissed me the line would spike up a little again—the day we officially started the no-longer-just-friendly stage. And then it would go straight again for a few months and drastically smash to the bottom. At least that's how I pictured it in my head.

I couldn't believe I had even questioned his love for me. For I had made myself think I was furious with him, when I really wasn't. But I couldn't just walk up to him and say I still loved him—that would seem silly after the big deal I made of it. So I waited. When the time seemed almost perfect I gave him the opportunity to say _something _that really confirmed he loved me. I had realized my mistake, after all; Heidi's talent was to seduce those into her grasp. It wasn't his fault, but when I practically _asked _him if he forgave me for being so blind, he didn't say what I wanted him to. I don' even think _he _said what he wanted to.

It made me pissed beyond belief that when I told him goodbye, he merely said his farewell, too. I hated him for hurting me so much in such a short period of time. I actually believed in forever for a mere second and thought it was appealing for once. I hated his guts, but I never loved someone so fucking much. He _left me, _but he probably thought _I _left _him. _

I had really nowhere to go, but Alec offered to stay with me. I didn't know why he wanted to, but I let him. I could actually consider him my best friend, and that scared the hell out of me. Alec was good; he watched out for me, and I watched out for him. For a while he constantly was checking on me to make sure I was okay, like in the five minutes he was gone I had killed myself. He never mentioned anything with the Volturi, or _him. _He wouldn't even let me think about it, but that was okay, because I wouldn't let _myself. _I wouldn't use my power in fear of accidentally finding _his _location.

I had always loved the rain, anything with water, so we went to Colombia. Tutunendo, to be exact. It had a reputation of having the most rainfall a year. By 'we' I meant Jane, Alec, and I. It was surprising how much a person could change. Jane was so…different now. She rarely used her power, and smiled a lot—she had a beautiful smile. She was happy, and it took _a lot _of time to get used to. Every now and then, however, when she was mad, I would feel a slightly painful tremor crawl up my spine. I could only shiver and as quickly as she turned angry she would be nice again.

I liked it in South America. The languages were diverse, and so was the climate. We stayed nomadic, mostly, though sometimes staying in hotels when we felt like it—or saved up enough money.

200 years was a really, _really _long time without the person you loved. He could be dead for all I knew, but I wouldn't allow myself to check or look for him. Never. But nonetheless I acted happy without him, and I was so convincing I even tricked myself into thinking that.

It was sickening to think that I had developed a "crush" on someone. I forced myself to think that it was only innocent, nothing more. But it scared me shitless that the feelings didn't go away. I was afraid of how it would turn out, I guess. No one wanted to be hurt more than once. If I let myself love again, thinking that they were two very different people. If I ended up hurting badly again, maybe even more this time around…I wouldn't allow myself to get close to this "crush". No more than friends. No…best friends. Yeah, that was enough.

I wondered if I would ever come across _him _accidentally. It was a possibility. Every scientist knew that the world had an expiration date; when the sun gave out. That was okay for most people—they would be dead before then. But, for someone that lived forever, that was like telling those eventually their fears would come true and they would die—_burn. _And burn, and burn. Even if one vampire was the happiest person in the world, their happiness wouldn't last too long, and before they knew it—if they even lived that long—everyone's day would come all at once. I hoped I died before then, because anticipating something like that was torture, the biggest torture ever.

_But when your day comes, and he's through with you_

_And he'll be through with you_

_You'll die together but alone_

Would I even care if I never saw him again?

_Never again will I hear you, never again will I miss you_

_Never again will I fall to you_

_Never_

_Never again will I kiss you, never again will I want to_

_Never again will I love you_

_Never_

**Just a short chapter to kinda fill in the gaps between the whole 200 fricken years between the first one. Reviews are love:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And finally the story starts! I'm actually excited, because this has been in my head for a while and I just got some of it down on my computer**** Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

"Demetri, I need my pants back." I choked and looked at Alec with wide eyes. Everyone that was around us burst out laughing.

"What?" He must have been able to tell with my expression I took it the wrong way.

"The pants you borrowed from me; I need them back."

"Okay, you'll have them," I assured, wishing he hadn't said that in the middle of the diner with about seven people around that we didn't really know.

"Good, because tonight I have a _date," _he said proudly. I laughed a little.

"Alec, you haven't had a date in—shit."

"I know," he said enthusiastically, almost bouncing with his hands in his pockets. "The movie theater."

"What movie?" He opened his mouth to answer but never said anything. He paused for a minute.

"Um…Whatever she likes, I guess." I raised my eyebrows and smiled.

"She." He snorted.

"I told you, how many times now? I don't like men."

"And I believe you." He scooted into the seat next to me at the counter.

"I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna do. What if she doesn't laugh at my jokes? Or, this other dude catches her attention?"

"I don't think someone else will; you're pretty obnoxious. And _I _think you're funny."

"I know, right?" He started talking with his hands again, and had them rested on the bar, facing toward me slightly.

"What's her name?"

"Sam. She's from the states. I met her at the corner."

"Oh, Alec…" The corner was the bar, and if she was some kind of promiscuous dancer there she was probably just looking for some good sex.

"She was the bar tender," he assured, tracing the patterns of tile he was leaning over. "And I really like her."

"Good for you." I kicked his leg playfully and he looked up. "What wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You said you really like her and you're taking her to the movies tonight."

"It's just something else on my mind," he murmured, staring off into space at the wall. He snapped out of it before I could ask anything, smiling his usual smile. "So what's up?"

"You know nothing's up," I replied glumly.

"You gotta get out, man. Go shopping with Jane or something; anything's better than hanging out _here _all day." I snorted.

"Go shopping with Jane…"

"I'm serious. It's not as bad as you would think." I always appreciated Alec's offers and advice, but odds were that I would never take them. It isn't fair to him, I know. He's even told me countless times that I should vent—that it was good for someone to—but I chose not to. Alec of all people would listen, but I didn't _want _anyone to know that I was still in love with someone who Alec hated because of what he did. I didn't at the time, at least.

I really did want to let it out, but as I waited more anger and sadness built up inside me. I felt it deep in my "core", as Jane would call it, and it stretched and stretched and the last thing I wanted was for it to stretch too far. No, I would rather slaughter this whole diner than let that happen. "Well I have to go," Alec said suddenly, sliding off the seat. "Take to Jane; she'll love to do something with you," he suggested with an encouraging smile. "Do _something." _

"Thanks." He left and I felt my smile fade. I _could _go find Jane…It would keep my mind off of all my depressing thoughts. But I hadn't an ounce of ideas on where she could be. I stepped outside and stopped short under the rood end. It was pouring rain again. It seemed the weather was matching my mood lately, and the sun hadn't been out in two weeks. Two very long weeks. There was a strong gust of wind and I got a mouthful—not really—of different scents. Most were from the humans that came and went all day, but there was one I picked out that was _different. _It wasn't of the sweet aroma of a human, but I was almost sure it was another of our kind.

Yet it didn't belong to Alec, who smelt like chocolate to me, or Jane whose scent consisted of many different flowers from the perfume she wore. But it was familiar in every way, and I couldn't pick out a name to match it. I didn't know many people to begin with, and the Cullens wouldn't have a reason to come _here. _Every one of the Volturi that I knew died a long time ago. Maybe I was just having a strange feeling of déjà vu. Maybe I was going insane. Who really cared?

Cinnamon. It was a simple smell but it was something I hadn't smelt in a _long _time. The wind blew again in a different direction and I turned my head to find Jane walking toward me—with an umbrella. "Are you going to stand there until it stops raining?" she asked politely, but I could tell she was teasing me. She handed me the umbrella and I offered her my arm. Her frail arm snaked around it and we walked back to our hotel in silence. We probably looked like two people just walking back from a funeral since Jane was wearing completely black that day. But her tinted contacts that made her eyes purple went surprisingly well with her blood red lipstick, I had to admit. Every day she overdid it with her eyeliner but as she had said before, "It only matters what you think of yourself, Demetri."

The cobblestone streets and sidewalk look hundreds of years behind some of the other cities I'd been to, whose streets were made entirely out of concrete. The city we were in wasn't rich, partly because all the rain tipped off tourists. But some still came to see the rain forest around it—the second last one. "Do you know what today is?" Jane asked, side-glancing at me and still walking in a perfectly straight line.

"Tuesday?" I wasn't sure if today was some kind of holiday or not.

"It's Friday," she corrected glumly, sad that I couldn't pay attention to the date.

"The tenth."

"Fifth."

"Oh," I said lamely. "Wait, it's your birthday tomorrow, right?"

"That was last week." I gritted my teeth. Damn. "Alec didn't know, either; don't worry," she said gently. We stopped walking past the stores when the hotel was on our right, and I opened the glass door, stepping into the dry room. We walked past the front desk and up the elevator to the seventh floor. I reached in my pocket for the card and swiped it, hearing the door unlock. As soon as I opened the door a shirt was flung at me.

"Oh, hi," Alec greeted us, going back to shuffling through a bunch of clothes I didn't know he had.

Jane stepped around the clothes lying on the floor and stepped into the bathroom to take a shower. "What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Alec looked up at me in disbelief.

"What's _wrong _with what I'm _wearing?" _he echoed. "I don't _know _what to wear!"

"I don't think she's going to leave halfway through the movie because she hates your shirt."

"You hate my shirt?"

"No, I'm just saying." He went back to picking up and examining clothes. It was funny how he was stressing so much about a _date. _I sat on the end of a bed and watched him, commenting a few times until he said he had to go. And he was wearing the same thing he had been. I was so happy for him, but I knew it probably didn't look like that on the outside. I sat there bored out of my mind for _hours, _and started daydreaming. Of course it was about Alec, but there was a flash of someone that made my throat tighten.

And I remembered who I was missing earlier today when I tried matching that scent. It was Felix's.

I hadn't seen him in two-hundred years, and now I just happened to be in the same place as he was. But maybe he was just passing by. Maybe it wasn't really him, but there was no way I could misplace that scent _ever. _It almost hurt to think his name, and now I couldn't get his picture out of my head. Or Heidi's and what my imagination would picture them as _together. _If I did see him, I'd probably kill him because I just hated him that fucking much. Or I might just cave and start kissing him. I wasn't sure.

That night, to add to the hundred thoughts in my head, Alec didn't come back.

**I know, I know; I haven't updated in more than a whole week, which is pretty long if you ask me. I have three stories now that I'm writing for, so I think this one—since it's going to be shorter than the others—is probably going to take longer. Anywho, what do you think? It's pretty short but I needed to give you something to read to know I didn't forget about this story. Review, review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will hang my head in embarrassment. Oh my God, it's been so frickin' long! But, I was thinking 'Fuck whether this is good or not, I'm posting it.' I hope this makes up for it. (Or at least part.) This is third POV, this time, not Demetri's. Just to let you know so there isn't any confusion. I have found third point of view is my strong-point. And I kind of suck at first POV. But yeah, I lost the inspiration for this, and wanted to wait till I got it back so then when I posted the chapters they weren't half-hearted or shitty. I came across my Felix and Demetri photos on my computer a couple weeks ago when I was looking for something to do, and then the motivation and inspiration just hit me when I took a look and fiddled with 'em a little. I now present you with a very, very, very overdue chapter. :) I thought I'd throw you all a bone, though, since you totally deserve it if you've waited patiently _this_ long. *hint hint* :O Anyways, yes, lemons ahead. ;D I hope I don't disappoint. Now, enjoy! :D**

* * *

It was nothing Jane would personally worry about. Or if she did, she didn't show it. All she did was blink when he told her before returning to reading her magazine. "Apparently he's having a good time," she said matter-of-factly.

Demetri couldn't imagine that. But then again, he loved lots of things about Alec, and he bet this girl did, too. _I wonder if he likes brunettes…_

He sighed and started pacing back and forth. This was what he hated about staying in a place like this: he couldn't do anything. It reminded him a lot of what it was like to live with the Volturi.

That was enough for him, and the next time he paced to the other side of the room he went straight out the door, stepping out into the calm hallway silently and shutting the door behind him.

A woman smiled at him and he returned the gesture, easily faking the genuineness. Once her back was facing him he began to walk down the thin, carpeted hall, very slowly so he didn't seem to be walking abnormally fast or with too much gracefulness.

Since the Volturi had fallen, it was pretty much impossible to try and live among humans. There were too many rogues, too many killing sprees, and no officials to stop any of it. It was only a matter of time before some idiot exposed them all.

In fact, Demetri was almost positive there were quite a few people who blamed him personally for that.

The Egyptian coven had stepped up to fill the Volturi's place, but there weren't many of them. That meant little power compared to the last enforcers, so not many people took them seriously. And they were too careful with their very limited power, because no one wanted the same thing to happen again. It just didn't work out.

They said they needed powerful yet reasonable people to band together. So far, it hadn't been done.

He couldn't believe how boring his life had been yesterday compared to today. He almost wished it would go back to being dull and uninteresting.

He didn't even know what he was doing, running around in the dense forest in the drizzling rain. He didn't even remember setting off to go there; he just ended up magically. _If only. _

He caught Felix's scent again, and sheer curiosity got the best of him in that moment, and without thinking too much of it, he was off in that direction, following the scent only—leaving his mind closed off.

The very distinctive cinnamon smell grew stronger, and suddenly it seemed to be everywhere. Demetri was usually very controlled in his sexuality, never getting those sudden or strong urges like lots of other male vampires got—and he heard the scent of a lover to a vampire was supposed to be arousing. In this occasion, that was true. There was no urge, however, but an obvious tightening in his trousers.

Then he was really running, whipping past the trees in his haste to get somewhere away for a little while. Mixed with the rustling of his own body under the leaves and branches, he heard another, approaching fast. He slowed and turned around, but there was no time to react before someone streaked past him. He got the sudden sense of danger, remembering all of the rogue vampires that had escaped from the Volturi's clasps, who would never have been captured if it weren't for him and his damn tracking sense. And then there were the people that blamed him for their not being able to live freely. He had, as Alec put it, a lot of haters.

The person could have been anyone, and the air was mixed with so many other scents to be able to pinpoint one specific one to the recently-passed vampire.

All of it happened in a split second, and before he knew it, the unknown vampire had already back-tracked and reached him again, too quickly for Demetri to be able to brace himself for the hard impact that sent him scraping across the ground, stopping on his stomach as the surprisingly strong male held him from above, hands wrapped around his neck.

He struggled, reaching up to grip the hands with what he had, but the other vampire was already hurting his neck, little cracks already forming on the sides.

All Demetri could think was, _Wow, I'm going to actually die. _Damn_ that took a long time. _

He gritted his teeth at the pain, seething his white and sharp teeth. It's not like his instincts would let him just lay there and die. And he knew who it was, too. _Shit, Felix, just get it over with! _he yelled in his mind, as if Felix could actually read it.

The big hands around his throat loosened their gripped slowly, eventually, until they were practically massaging the skin there. He let up on his back, kneeling off to the side as Demetri just lay there limp with his cheek pressed down into the dirt, feeling his neck heal up slowly. Too slowly.

A feeding was overdue, because he found that when your eyes are black, people don't really notice as much as they would if they were bright red. So he cuts back on that when the opportunity presents itself. Felix was looking down into his black eyes with his own dark ones. Though Demetri realized it probably wasn't because of lack of feeding.

Felix didn't know what to say—if he should apologize or snap at him. If he should say hi first or just screw him. The last one sounded unbelievably appealing to him, and he held out his hand, going to see how much he could control the need to rip those clothes from his body. To his surprise, Demetri took it, and he had pulled him up in the blink of an eye, pulling him pretty close and resting a hand on his lower back. Felix was testing the air right off the bat, to see if Demetri was as angry as he probably should be.

Felix gave him one whole second to push him away when his control snapped, and he bent his head, pausing right before he reached his mouth, and then connected their lips in a kiss filled with so much lust Demetri swooned a little, his eyes slipping shut after a moment.

Demetri had expected himself to be angry, furious even, at seeing Felix again. He always thought he would probably quite literally kill him because of the hate he had for him through all this time. But then he realized that maybe he hadn't been feeling those feelings for him at all. This lust he was experiencing was unbelievable, and Demetri was barely able to conclude that through the years, he had only be furious with himself for being the one that lest, for never getting up off his ass to _find _his long-lost lover, which he was very capable of doing. He felt a pressure on his thigh, and the rest of his thoughts turned to mush after that.

Felix's hands were everywhere, sliding up his shirt to caress his skin, reaching up to touch his face, going way low to grab his ass—anywhere he could reach. Demetri wasn't objecting, and just turned to jelly in his arms.

When Felix moved down to his neck, his hands fervently ripping at the clothes, his mind snapped to attention. He would have said no, pushed him away; done _something _that would've objected to it. But then he changed his mind abruptly. _Why not? _he asked himself. It wasn't like he didn't want this. And there was absolutely no reason to wait anymore than they already have.

In the blink of a human's eye, they stand half-naked together, heatedly making out as Felix began to push Demetri down to the ground with him. That wasn't a problem when he brought his legs around his waist, and all Felix had to do was get down to his knees while trying not to break up what was going on. And what was going on? he asked himself. Felix was going to royally and thoroughly fuck him, right then and there on the forest floor, as many times as he'd like. Oh, how nice that sounded when he actually said it.

There was too much need, he decided, to even try and take things slower. Felix thought he deserved that—but as much as he _wanted _to actually make love to him—on a bed, probably—he couldn't stop himself, even in the slightest. It was the primal need.

Felix thrust up once, hard, causing Demetri to fall onto his back on the ground as Felix let out a quaking moan, his hands gripping the other male's thighs tightly.

He ripped off his pants, tearing open the front of his own while he was at it. His erection was very visible, and Felix closed the very small gap between them to connect their lips again. In one swift movement he had pushed inside of him, and Demetri's mouth opened and he pulled back a little from the sudden pain. Felix had to hold on so he didn't get thrown over the edge right away.

He knew this probably wouldn't be as sweet as he had dreamed, or as pleasurable as he had hoped—but Felix knew Demetri would understand that. After all, he wasn't telling him to stop.

And, _because _of that idea, the fast-paced thrusting began. After a minute of adjusting, the pain was replaced with tingling sensations, and, soon enough, raw pleasure. Demetri couldn't help but groan just a little, causing Felix to do the same—but even louder.

The leaves beneath them were crunching, the branches snapping and being ground into little fragments. Felix's grip was so tight Demetri's skin was starting to crack just a little all over again, healing only to be damaged again. He knew Felix meant no harm—that he would never intentionally do that, and right now he just didn't realize how rough he was being. But it wasn't to the point where his skin actually shattered, and the pain was bearable.

Demetri dug his nails into Felix's back, just realizing that he was so wound up in his thoughts of what was actually happening, he didn't notice the pain was gone—they had finished. Well,_ Felix_ had, anyways. His head was resting on the ground, looking up at the nearly black sky and dark green treetops, his lips slightly parted.

He could feel the burly man on top of him place light kisses all along his chest, and tilted his head down to look at him. Felix's eyes weren't as black as before—still lust-filled, but he could actually see some of the red in it.

Neither one of them knew how long they stayed there, rearranging a bit so Felix was the one lying on his back with Demetri settled comfortably halfway on top of him. Felix was tracing feathery patterns in the other's jaw and cheeks, staring down at him. Demetri, however, didn't seem to notice.

"I'm staying nearby," Felix said quietly after a long moment of silence, causing the other male to look up at him curiously. Felix paused for a moment before continuing, almost uncertain if offering for him to go back to his place would be out of the question. "Out here more, kind of abandoned."

"A house?"

"Yeah." He was waiting for the answer to his hinted offer, a little nervous and very unsure. He could see a small, lopsided smile cross Demetri's face, and the relief was unbelievable.

"Okay," he said lightly, his voice slightly muffled by Felix's chest as he rested his chin there. "Is that an invitation?" He didn't want to assume he was suddenly invited over—that would be both embarrassing and rude.

"Yeah."

* * *

It wasn't much—mostly just a small cottage with the essentials for humans to live in it. The living room was small, the kitchen and bedroom smaller. The walls were built of stone and dirt on the outside and simple drywall on the inside. Demetri figured it must have been built some time ago, due to the fact he hadn't seen a sink or any pipes: no running water. But that was just fine. Vampires didn't need water.

"How long have you been here?" he asked, running his fingers over the thin curtain covering the only window in the whole house.

"Not long," Felix answered from a few feet behind him, watching his actions carefully. "About a week or so." He shrugged, like that didn't really matter to him.

"How long are you _going _to stay here?"

"Well, uh…" Felix scratched the back of his head absently, thinking about it. He didn't know if their meeting meant he should stay longer, or boot out of town immediately.

A small smile tugged on the corners of Demetri's mouth, and he pulled back his hand, turning around. _Homey. _"Well, I'm not going to make you stay," he said shyly, taking one last glance out the poorly-covered window. "I can even leave right now, if you want." The forming smile disappeared suddenly, and he looked at Felix—serious about leaving if he wasn't completely welcome.

Felix didn't know what to say, to be honest. Of _course _he didn't want Demetri to leave, but he didn't want him to feel obliged to stay over. Demetri was awaiting his answer patiently, the hesitance making him a bit sad because of the answer he was anticipating now. Slowly, in a low voice, Felix finally answered, "Please, stay."

* * *

**Le sigh. I totally planned on making this chapter longer, but suddenly when I typed up that last line, I was like ":o" It was just a perfect ending. And I didn't want to ruin the drama attached to it. XD Wait, did I just say ending? No, no, no. An ending to _this chapter. _I am sooo not done with this. :]**


End file.
